Forbidden Canvas
by Laynri
Summary: Mukuro yang sangat sulit melupakan bayangan Tsuna menemukan sebuah lukisan yang sangat mirip dengannya... dan lukisan itu bukanlah lukisan biasa...


_I will always stay in your side…_

* * *

><p><strong>- Forbidden Canvas -<strong>

**.**

Story ©** E-61  
><strong>

Original Character **© Amano Akira**

***Dedicated to eLmaoo*  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Malam yang dingin.

Suara angin mendesau di sekeliling, sayup namun tiada henti

Kayu-kayu yang menjadi pijakan kaki berkerotak, menghasilkan bau yang khas.

Mukuro terduduk di tempat tidur sambil memandangi badai salju dibalik jendela kamar, di sampingnya terbaring seorang gadis kecil yang menutupi setengah dirinya dengan selimut. kelopak matanya tengah bergerak liar, mukuro tersenyum.

_'Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang terjaga malam ini'_

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membuka matanya. Memunculkan violet yang setara dengan langit malam.

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa tidur.." ujar gadis itu.

Mukuro kembali tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau harus tidur, Chrome sayang… atau kau bisa terlambat sekolah besok"

"Apa yang akan kau berikan untukku di hari ulang tahunku nanti, ayah?" Gadis yang dipanggil Chrome tersebut bertanya dengan mata berbinar. Sekali lagi, Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu putri kecilnya itu sangat berharap.

"Kufufufu… kejutan bukanlah kejutan bila kau sudah mengetahuinya lebih awal bukan?"

"Tapi… aku penasaran…"

"Kau harus belajar untuk lebih sabar Chrome sayang…"

Teng.. Teng..

Mukuro melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam.

"Tidurlah Chrome, atau aku tidak akan memberikanmu hadiah untuk tahun ini"

Ekspresi kecewa tampak jelas menghiasi wajah pucat Chrome. Namun dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, pergi ke alam mimpi, meninggalkan Mukuro yang masih berada di dunia nyata.

Mukuro beranjak dari tempat tidur, membuka pintu kamar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar sembahyang. Dia menyalakan beberapa dupa dan meletakkannya di tempat khusus, menggantikan dupa-dupa lama yang ada disana. Dan akhirnya berdoa. Setelah semua itu selesai. Matanya langsung mengarah ke satu-satunya bingkai foto yang ada disana… bingkai yang berisi foto seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu.

"Dia semakin mirip denganmu, Tsuna… seandainya kau masih berada di sini bersamaku…" ucapnya lirih

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Mukuro's POV~

Aku terbangun begitu merasakan sinar matahari yang sedikit menyilaukan meski aku dalam posisi membelakangi jendela, sepertinya aku tertidur di altar lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan melirik jam dinding. Untunglah baru jam setengah 6, aku bergegas pergi ke kamarku untuk membersihkan diri.

Chrome menghentikan kunyahannya pada omelet keju buatanku yang disukainya, matanya memandang lurus ke arahku. Ia bangkit dari kursi makannya dan masih tertegun melihatku.

"Ayah, apa siang nanti ayah ada waktu?"

"Tidak.. nanti ayah ada jadwal meeting siang nanti, maaf ya Chrome.."

"O-oh…" dia terlihat kecewa namun hanya sesaat. Dia mengambil gelas berisi susu coklat kemudian meminumnya sampai habis

"Aku berangkat ayah…"

"Iya, hati-hati ya… dan ini bentomu…" aku memberikan kotak bento yang cukup besar padanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian berlalu.. kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari depan pintu hingga bayangannya tak terlihat lagi. Aku pun kembali ke dalam rumah dan membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan tadi.

"Kufufu… separtinya aku juga harus bergegas…"

~end of Mukuro's POV~

Mukuro mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah café yang terletak di pinggir kota Namimori. Di sisi kanan terdapat sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi pohon pinus dan almond yang menciptakan suasana rindang, serta pejalan kaki yang memadati. Suasana café tampak cukup ramai. Mukuro hanya melirik teh yang tersaji di mejanya. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan rasa bosan yang semakin mendera.

"Arara… disini kau rupanya, Muku-chan~"

Mukuro menoleh mencari asal suara. Melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut putih menghampiri mejanya kemudian duduk di depannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Muku-chan~~~"

"Kau tau aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu, Byakuran"

Pria yang dipanggil Byakuran hanya menyeringai.

"Nee, Muku-chan… ini laporan yang kau inginkan… belakangan ini sahamku semakin naik… aku senang bekerja sama denganmu" Byakuran mengulurkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang masih tersegel rapi sambil berbicara tanpa henti.

"Terima kasih, Byakuran.."

"Bagaimana kabar Chrome-mu, Muku-chan? Apa dia mirip Tsuna?" Tanya pria bersurai putih itu tiba-tiba.

Mukuro tertegun sesaat… "Sayangnya dia mirip lebih mirip denganku, Byakuran… dan aku bersyukur karena kau jadi tidak bisa menggodanya"

Byakuran tertawa mendengar penuturan Mukuro.

"Apa yang akan kau berikan padanya saat ulang tahunnya, Muku-chan? Sho-chan bilang padaku bahwa ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi"

"Ah aku lupa… putramu akrab dengan Chrome-ku… ya, sejujurnya aku sendiri juga masih memikirkan hadiah yang sesuai… mungkin barang antik cocok untuknya…"

Byakuran tampak cukup kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalau gitu ayo kuantar ke toko antik yang bagus… kebetulan letaknya tidak jauh.."

"Baiklah" mukuro pun segera menghabiskan tehnya dan beranjak dari sana diikuti Byakuran.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Mukuro tampak takjub sesaat begitu memasuki tempat yang disarankan Byakuran. Tapi dia langsung menyadari tujuannya kemari dan berkeliling mencari kado yang tepat untuk putrinya…

Setelah cukup lama berkeliling akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah gaun putih beraksen _tule_ layaknya gaun yang dipakai di era _victorian_… klasik namun masih terlihat baru.

"Pilihan yang bagus Muku-chan," komentar Byakuran saat melihat Mukuro memegang gaun tersebut.

"Terima ka—" belum sempat Mukuro melanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di dinding di belakang tubuh Byakuran. Seperti terhipnotis… Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lukisan itu. Byakuran yang kebingungan hanya memperhatikan gerakan Mukuro…

"Ini…" Mukuro memandang lukisan itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa digambarkan… lukisan itu menggambarkan sesosok gadis berambut kuning emas yang mengenakan gaun hitam sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar ditemani sebuah keranjang piknik, sekilas lukisan itu terlihat biasa saja. Tapi bagi Mukuro, lukisan itu kembali memunculkan rasa rindu yang begitu besar dan kehilangan yang sampai saat ini sulit dia sembuhkan, karena gadis dalam lukisan itu terlihat seperti kembaran orang yang sangat dia cintai… rambutnya yang berwarna kuning emas memiliki potongan yang sama dengan tsuna, warna matanya yang berwarna senada dengan mentari terlihat memiliki aura yang sama dengan mata Tsuna, bahkan wajahnya terlihat sangat mirip dengannya…

"Nama gadis itu adalah Giotto… jika anda mau, anda bisa memiliki lukisan ini tuan…" ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah pemilik toko yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Mukuro..

Mukuro menoleh "Berapa harga lukisan ini?"

"Sebenarnya lukisan itu tidak kujual, tapi karena tuan terlihat sangat mengagumi lukisan ini.. aku akan memberikannya pada tuan"

Mata Mukuro tampak berbinar "Benarkah?"

Pemilik toko mengangguk, "Tapi anda harus menjaga lukisan itu tuan…"

"Dan juga membayar gaun yang kau pegang Muku-chan," ucap Byakuran yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Mukuro

"Benar juga" Mukuro yang baru menyadari gaun yang ia pegang segera pergi ke meja kasir, setelah membayar ia bersama Byakuran pergi keluar dari toko…

Pemilik toko yang sejak tadi tersenyum kini menatap mereka dari kaca etalase dengan lirih, "kini kau bisa bahagia, Giotto…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit kemerahan dengan siluet kuning keemasan pertanda matahari hendak terbenam terlihat begitu indah. Beberapa bintang tampak bermunculan seolah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan bulan. Setiba di rumah, Mukuro meletakkan lukisan beserta gaun yang dia dapat tadi di atas tempat tidurnya kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Chrome mendapati ayahnya yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan sebuah lukisan… sepertinya ayahnya baru mendapat lukisan itu, karena gadis itu belum pernah melihat lukisan itu sebelumnya.

"Dia mirip Tsuna bukan?" tanya Mukuro., matanya masih terfokus pada lukisan yang ada di hadapannya.

Chrome memperhatikan lukisan itu sejenak… ya, kalo diperhatikan wanita yang ada di lukisan itu memang mirip dengan almarhum ibunya…

"Iya…" tanpa sadar, air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Chrome.

Mukuro yang menyadari hal itu segera menghapus air mata Chrome dengan tangannya kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Chrome.. lukisan itu menjadi saksi bisu dari malam penuh kesedihan itu.

**. . . .  
><strong>

Seperti biasa, Mukuro sulit untuk tidur, matanya menatap ukiran-ukiran di langit-langit kamarnya… sejenak, dia seperti mencium wangi lavender yang cukup kuat dari luar kamar.. dia melirik jam beker yang terletak di atas meja kecil tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Mukuro menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan pergi beranjak dari kasur mencari sumber bau tersebut.

~Mukuro's POV~

Udara semerbak menyapu ruangan begitu kubuka pintu kamarku. Kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti bau yang agak tajam itu entah kenapa semakin pekat di ruang tengah…

_'Disini kan tempatku menggantung lukisan itu…'_

Kegelapan membuatku sulit untuk melihat sekeliling… akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu.

DEG

Mendadak aku merasakan dingin yang amat sangat di sekujur tubuhku…

Aku melihat wanita yang beberapa jam sebelumnya kulihat di lukisan itu kini berdiri di depan mataku… bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi…?

Wanita itu memperhatikanku dengan seksama kemudian dia berjalan ke arahku dan memelukku….

"terima kasih telah menemukanku… kini aku akan selalu ada disampingmu…" suaranya terdengar begitu lembut

Belum sempat aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya… tiba-tiba Chrome keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayah… kenapa ayah menyalakan lam— KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chrome menunjuk wanita yang masih memelukku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"I… ibu?"

Wanita itu nampak kaget karena dipanggil 'ibu' oleh Chrome. Dia pun melepas pelukannya dan memandang lurus kepadaku…

"Sepertinya kalian masih kaget dengan kehadiranku ya.." ujarnya lirih.

Chrome dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakangku.

"Se..sebetulnya siapa kau..?" aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Aku…? Aku Giotto… aku adalah orang yang tersegel di lukisan," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah bingkai tempatku menaruh lukisan itu.. kuarahkan mataku ke sana… namun aku kaget karena kini lukisan itu berubah menjadi canvas kosong. Aku kembali menatap Giotto dengan tatapan tidak percaya… kurasakan tangan Chrome memeluk kakiku dengan erat…

Aku memperhatikan Giotto dengan seksama… dia memang terlihat sama persis dengan wanita yang kulihat sebelumnya di lukisan itu… dan juga sama persis dengan Tsuna…

~end of Mukuro's POV~

Giotto menyadari kalau Mukuro terus memperhatikannya. Dia melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Mukuro

"Halo? Mukuro…?"

"Ah.. maaf.." ujarnya setelah sadar dari lamunannya, "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Temanmu menyebut namamu waktu kau memperhatikanku di toko antik," dia tersenyum pada mukuro, kemudian dia membungkuk…

"Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membebaskanku dari lukisan… sebagai gantinya aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu," ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Mukuro tertegun sesaat… masih belum mempercayai semua yang baru terjadi… namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul pikirannya untuk membuat Giotto sebagai pengganti Tsuna… mengingat sosok di depannya ini sangat mirip dengan Tsuna…

"Tetaplah disini bersamaku…"

Chrome dan Giotto sama-sama tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Mukuro.

"Ayah…" gumam chrome

"Bila itu maumu… baiklah… " ujar Giotto kemudian ia mengambil canvas kosong yang terpasang di dinding dan mendadak canvas itu menghilang dalam genggamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu Giotto hidup bersama Mukuro dan Chrome, dari hari ke hari hubungan mereka semakin dekat layaknya keluarga, bahkan saat Chrome berulang tahun, Giotto pun tanpa sadar mencintai Mukuro… begitu pun Mukuro.

Tapi beriris dwiwarna itu tetap tidak bisa melupakan bayangan Tsuna dari pikirannya, terlebih saat dia melihat Giotto yang sangat mirip dengannya.

hingga suatu hari…

"Mukuro, sarapan sudah si—" Giotto baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamar Mukuro sebelum dia mendengar Mukuro berbicara.

"Tsuna… apa yang harus kulakukan dengan perasaanku ini? Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali melupakan bayanganmu setiap aku melihatnya…?" suara mukuro terdengar lirih.

Entah kenapa Giotto merasa dadanya seperti tertusuk belati.. air mata juga mulai mengalir perlahan dari kelopak matanya… namun dia tetap membuka pintu kamar mukuro.

"eh.. Tsu.. ah, Giotto?" ucap mukuro kaget melihat ekspresi Giotto sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu ke dalam saku celananya dan menaruh foto Tsuna di tempat tidur

"Kupikir selama ini bila aku terus bersamaku.. kau akan menyukaiku… ternyata kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya…" mata giotto mulai memerah seiring dengan banyaknya air mata yang keluar. Belum sempat mukuro menjelaskan tapi Giotto sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Selamat tinggal, Mukuro…"

"Tunggu Giotto…! sial…!" geram Mukuro pada dirinya sendiri

Mukuro akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Giotto, namun sampai matahari mulai terbenam ia belum juga menemukannya… dalam rasa putus asa ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa sadar ke arah taman yang pernah dia lihat saat bertemu dengan Byakuran dulu… dan di sana, entah takdir atau kebetulan. Ia melihat Giotto duduk di salah satu bangku taman sambil melihat ke arah bulan yang bersinar redup… seolah bersimpati dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat, dan Giotto nampak menyadari kehadiran Mukuro.

Sesak

Itulah yang dirasakan kedua orang yang seperti terpisahkan sangat jauh meskipun sebenarnya jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa meter saja.

Mukuro merasa sesak melihat air mata Giotto, sedangkan Giotto sendiri merasa sesak karena kehadirannya hanya menjadi bayang-bayang orang yang tak pernah dan takkan pernah dia kenal.

Keduanya hanya terdiam dalam benak masing-masing… hingga mereka sama-sama bersuara

"Mukuro.."

"Giotto.."

Suasana kembali hening…

"Kau duluan, Giotto…"

"Di kehidupanku dulu… aku sudah bercinta dengan banyak pria namun entah kenapa tidak ada yang membuatku memahami arti yang sebenarnya tentang kasih sayang…"

Giotto memandang bulan sejenak. Menghela napas kemudian kembali bercerita.

"Tapi suatu hari aku bertemu dengan pria yang mengubah pemikiranku… pria yang mengajarkan padaku apa kasih sayang itu… dia juga sangat mirip sepertimu… namun yang tidak aku ketahui darinya adalah dia seorang penyihir yang diburu… masih jelas dalam ingatanku saat dia tertangkap basah oleh masyarakat yang membenci penyihir…"

Matanya kembali menitikkan air mata, "Saat aku akan ditangkap oleh mereka… orang itu menyegelku dalam lukisan agar aku tidak tertangkap dan dia bilang padaku bahwa hanya setengah dari reinkarnasinya yang bisa melepas segel itu… sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…" Giotto memandang mukuro dengan seksama, "Aku mencintaimu bukan karena kau adalah setengah reinkarnasi dari orang itu… aku mencintaimu karena hari-hari yang sempat kulalui denganmu dan Chrome lah yang kembali mengingatkan diriku akan pencarian arti kasih sayang dan aku mendapatkannya dalam dirimu…"

Giotto bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Mukuro…

"Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya karena hatimu bukan milikku…"

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya…"

Mata Giotto membulat.. dia nampak tidak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar

"Eh?"

Mukuro memandang Giotto dengan lembut, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah kotak merah kecil.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberikan padamu namun aku sempat ragu…"

Mukuro berlutut di depan Giotto kemudian membuka kotak itu.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti ceritamu soal reinkarnasi atau apapun itu… aku sendiri juga masih tidak percaya bagaimana kita bertemu… namun hanya satu yang aku percaya…" Mukuro menghentikan kalimatnya.. membuat pikiran Giotto dipenuhi tanda tanya

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Kau membuatku penasaran…"

Mukuro tersenyum jahil.

"Aku menyukaimu… dan aku menyukaimu sebagai Giotto bukan sebagai bayangan Tsuna… hanya itu yang aku percaya… aku harap kau mau menerimaku dan Chrome di duniamu yang baru"

Mata Giotto berbinar… dia benar-benar tidak mengira bahwa Mukuro juga menyukainya

"Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu"

Mukuro berdiri dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Giotto... sebelum akhirnya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Bulan yang bersinar redup menerangi kedua insan tersebut, menjadi saksi bisu akan sebuah janji suci untuk selalu bersama... tak peduli semua yang terjadi.. karena mereka akan berjalan... menuju masa depan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

.

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya fanfic yang epic fail ini bisa selesai…<p>

Untuk **eLmaoo**, kamu harus baca ya..

Untuk reader-tachi.. maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak gimana gitu…

Soalnya saya mengetiknya tanpa berfikir untuk mengeditnya..

Well… mind to RnR?


End file.
